De l'art de porter l'uniforme
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Il y a autant de façon de porter l’uniforme qu’il y a d’élèves à Poudlard. En voici quatre exemples.


**Auteur **: ginnylafurie

**Titre :** De l'art de porter l'uniforme.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Résumé** : Il y a autant de façons de porter l'uniforme qu'il y a d'élèves à Poudlard. En voici quatre exemples.

* * *

La façon rebelle

Sirius vivait sans entrave. Sa liberté, il y tenait, et ça se ressentait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Notamment dans sa façon de s'habiller.

Certain voyait dans sa manière de porter l'uniforme un subtil détachement, un désir d'émancipation ou même une once de dédain. Mais ils avaient tout faux. Sirius avait seulement besoin de respirer. D'être libre.

Et pour cela, il y avait trois points vitaux à protéger : la bouche, la gorge, le ventre.

Qu'il neige, qu'il vente, jamais – au grand jamais – Sirius ne portait d'écharpe. Ça vous rentre dans la bouche, ça vous étouffe et n'importe qui peut tenter de vous étrangler avec.

Que ça plaise aux profs ou non, que ça fasse baver les filles ou non, jamais – au grand jamais – Sirius ne fermait le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ça gêne, ça vous resserre la gorge, ça vous empêche de rire ou de déglutir, en gros, ça vous empêche de vivre.

Que son pantalon soit trois fois trop grand ou non, jamais – au grand jamais – Sirius ne portait de ceinture, même aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ça vous compresse le ventre, ça vous oblige à vous tenir droit, ça cherche à prendre le contrôle sur vous. Inadmissible !

Bien sûr, plein d'autres vêtements subissaient le même sort ; cravate, bonnet, gants ou bien chemise rentrée dans le pantalon, Sirius ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite par de simples habits. Il vivait sans contrainte, libre et au grand air.

SBSBSBSBSB

La façon décontractée

James était admiré. Rien de bien étonnant quand on voit qu'il réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il aimait le regard des autres sur lui. Il prenait ça avec un tel détachement qu'on aurait cru qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Et quand on est si célèbre que James, tout doit être étudié, notamment la façon de s'habiller et en l'occurrence à Poudlard, la façon de porter l'uniforme.

Et James le portait avec décontraction, avec fierté, comme s'il avait été fait spécialement pour lui et non pour une foultitude d'élèves.

Beaucoup avait tenté d'imiter son style mais il faut croire qu'il ne convenait qu'à James.

Jamais répréhensible, mais jamais non plus comme il faut, James faisait comme il en avait envie. Chemise toujours bien boutonnée, sauf le dernier bouton. Chemise toujours bien rentrée dans le pantalon, sauf un pan qui dépassait, si énervant. Cravate toujours bien nouée, contrairement au col de la chemise qui lui n'en faisait qu'à sa guise. Cape parfaitement ajustée, et une manche savamment remontée.

Et parfois, quand James était en retard et mal réveillé, une chaussette au dessus du pantalon, mais ça, ça n'était pas forcément prévu.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

La façon comme il faut

Remus portait son uniforme comme il faut. Parce que Remus est préfet, parce qu'il est un élève modèle, parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller et parce qu'il ne faut pas que les autres sachent qui il est.

Remus est secret. Aussi secret que sa chemise bien boutonnée et parfaitement rentrée dans son pantalon.

Remus est exigeant avec lui-même. Comme la cravate qu'il resserre autour de son cou.

Remus est discret. Comme la cape qui lui recouvre les épaules.

Remus est studieux. Comme son pantalon qui retombe bien droit sur ses chevilles.

Du moins en apparence.

Remus est un mystère, seul ceux qui ont su l'approcher peuvent prétendre le connaître et savoir – peut être – la façon dont il aurait pu, éventuellement, porter son uniforme.

RLRLRLRLRL

La façon comme tout le monde

Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable mais il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de spécial.

Seules ses fréquentations le rendaient populaire. Sans eux, il redevenait plutôt banal.

Alors Peter portait l'uniforme comme tout le monde, pas comme si il avait eu d'autres choix.

Chemise, cape, cravate. Son uniforme, il le portait à la mode Poudlard. Pour l'instant, la mode Peter n'avait pas été créée. On craignait en effet qu'elle n'est pas assez de succès. Faute de mieux, on se contentait de ce qu'on avait par crainte de le perdre si on visait plus haut.

PPPPPPPPPP

* * *

_Hum… Cette idée m'est venue il y a un certain temps alors que je m'escrimais sur mon écharpe pour la desserrer le plus possible. Je me suis enfin décidée à la poster… Votre avis ?_


End file.
